Tigzon (series)
Tigzon (Japanese: 'ティグゾン '''''Tiguzōn) is a series of games on Sploder, created by Mangamixer/TechnoTIGZON. The series chronicles the adventure of 17-year old teenager Tai Z. Takara, who stumbled upon a mysterious spiritual power known as the Zonamorph spirit. As his power, his ability is to transform into a mystical spirit named Tigzon the TigerStar. Highly skills for his flowmotion, speed, and fighting combos, he takes his action against the ANTIX Corporation, an underground organization. In 2019, a webcomic adaptation and a reboot of the series is currently in the works. Sploder games Main 'Tigzon (Original)' :Main page: Tigzon (Original) The first and retconned game in the series. Originally created as a 20-part series, the game was on hiatus, leading the series on a cliffhanger, after the demo of the fourth part. As of 2015, the original Tigzon were private and considered them as retconned. However, the three games in the retconned Tigzon series is currently public through Mangamixer's second alt account, Tigzonworks. It follows the adventures of a teenage male slacker, Alex “Ashiko Chu” Chang who obtained “the ancient spirit” transformation, known as Tigzon (a tiger-cat hybrid creature). the plot tells that the two teenage girls from another planet, Leaf, and Tina Loola, alongside with their Puffies was kidnapped by Commando Rex Chang and his RED soldiers for their plan to destroy their universe, Marx. Tigzon must save them and their planets from the RED Headquarters. 'Tigzon Island' :Main page: Tigzon Island Originally a spin-off to the series, it that takes place in a resort-like island, known as Mango Island. Tai Z. Takara and his friends, Anna "Ani" Polar and her cousin Arina "Ari" Sai are heading to their Professor’s house. However, A villainous pirate, known as Captain Rola Ratai and her group of Klitchers pirates, vowing to seek the ancient crystals for treasures, had kidnapped Professor Hyundai and all of the cute-like creatures, known as The Puffies. Tigzon alongside with his friends must stop the Klitchers pirates from getting the ancient crystals and save the captive Professor Hyundai and all of the cute-like creatures. Spin-offs 'Tigzon Battle' :Main page: Tigzon Battle A fighting spin-off, it is a bit similar to Scoutile's Cube Fighters, but with graphics. It features characters from the Tigzon series, as well as new characters, such as Damage Dux, Nova Natsumi, Jack-Jack Swagy and Alucard Mitsuko and Sploder series characters such as Petit (from Petit's Adventure) and James Sandsoul (from Desert Wolf). So far, only one part was released due to the limitations of the Physics Puzzle Maker game creator. On January 6th, 2017, Tigzon Battle was re-released on Mangamixer's second alt account, Tigzonworks. 'Tigzon on a Game Boy series ' :Main page: Tigzon on a Game Boy The game is a parody to some games release for the Nintendo's Game Boy console, despite Tigzon being as an old video game. The game features Alex Chang/Tigzon as seen on an old Game Boy, despite that he is being from an old video game. After that Bowser (from the Super Mario Bros. series, in color) capture his friend, Leaf Loola and escape from the Game Boy screen, which leads two characters in color to defeat Bowser. During the end level of the game, Bowser was destroyed after the Game Boy console was exploded. A sequel to Tigzon on an Old Game Boy called Tigzon on Game Boy Color was released with a similar plot except it features a villain (from old Mangamixer game, Sploder Deadlocked) named Jack-Jack Black and colorful Game Boy Color-style graphics. The idea of these games is inspired by a Disney's Mickey Mouse animated short film, "Get A Horse" that was theatrically released with the 2013 Disney animated feature film, Frozen. The premise of the short film is that it combines the late-1920s black-and-white hand-drawn animation with colorful CGI animation. Canceled/Unreleased games 'Tigzon and Jingo' :Main page: Tigzon and Jingo A canceled crossover game with the Tigzon series and Supersonic72's Jingo series, which was being developed solely by Mangamixer. 'Puffie's Castle' :Main page: Puffie's Castle A spin-off to the Tigzon series, featuring Puffies. A hero Puffie must rescue his girlfriend from an evil Klitchers and their leader, a Klitcher wizard. The spin-off was originally an entry Tigzon game called Spookie Castle. featuring Tigzon starring Tigzon the TigerStar and a former Sploder member "Spookie", whose is the main villain of the game. He captures a lot of Puffie creatures and held them in his castle which Tigzon must save them and defeat Spookie. The entry game was retooled into a Puffie spin-off. The game was canceled due to the creator lost interest in making Sploder games. 'Tigzon World' An unofficial Tigzon game that, created by Jigglypuff12345, the game hasn't been released yet other than the demo and an "intro" of the game for some unknown reason. It is unknown if he had possibly quit working on it. It was originally going to be called Tigzon Adventure, but Mangamixer already made a canceled Tigzon Adventure, so the name was changed. 'Tigzon Journey' A canceled spin-off to the Tigzon games, and a sub-series of the original Tigzon series, which describes as the continuity of the original Tigzon games. Unlike the original, it will split apart into 34-parts of the storyline and features new RPG gameplay elements. The game was shelved due to the limitation of the Sploder's Physics Puzzle Maker game creator. 'Tigzon Z' A spin-off to both Tigzon and Sploder Brawlers Melee starring Zega (also known as Shadow Tigzon) as the main character. The game was being developed by Supersonic72 (creator of the Jingo series and the Zega character itself). The series would have taken place right after the Desert Wolf side story in Sploder Brawlers Melee, in which Zega woke up with amnesia in a cage and must seek help from Tigzon and his friends. The game was ultimately canceled. 'Dealwithitdewott's Tigzon Reboot' On the Stuffz Wiki, shortly after Mangamixer claimed that he was leaving Wikia and Sploder, Dealwithitdewott stated that "if Mangamixer doesn't come back in two months he will continue the series as an unofficial reboot" but shortly after that Mangamixer returned, Dwid's Tigzon reboot game never happened. 'Million Klitchers: Tigzon Island 2' A canceled sequel idea of Tigzon Island, which would feature Rola Ratai and the Klitchers pirates as main characters as well as the first appearances of Zega the Shadow Tigzon. The game would take place after Tigzon Island, as Rola and her Klitcher pirates are competing against other rival pirates who are searching for the lost Kai Crystal. It was originally was meant to be developed using Sploder's new game creator; Sploder World Engine. However, the game was shelved due to the creative difficulties with the series creator. Characters :Main page: List of Tigzon characters Enemies :Main page: List of enemies in the Tigzon series Appearances in other games *Tigzon/Alex appeared as a playable character on Dealwithit3001k's Crossover Project X and was meant to appear in CPX the Show. *Tigzon/Alex makes a guest appearance in Rich3001k's Petit Lost Again. *Tigzon makes a cameo appearance on Rich3001k's Petit Minigamez. *A single Puffie cameo in Supersonic72's Jingo 2. *The Puffies make an appearance Dealwithitdewott's Desert Wolf 3. World 7 *In Jingo 2, Tigzon makes a cameo appearance and is a part of the game's storyline. *In Supersonic72's The Christmas Mystery, Tigzon can be seen in a window in Level 2. *Tigzon has a cameo in Rich3001k's Racket Frog Stage 4, level 5. *Tigzon (alongside with a Puffie) makes a cameo in Petit Flashback Delta (in his old game-style). *Tigzon (alongside with other characters) are a playable characters in Sploder Superstars Blast and are a part of that game's story. Other Media 'The SploderianRich Show' Tigzon appears in a special episode of SploderianRich 's SploderianRich Show titled Splode Time Continuum, along with other Sploder Series characters, including Petit, Jingo, James the Desert Wolf, Matthew, and Racket Frog. Tigzon made his major appearance in part 2,3,4 of episode 35, where he attends with SploderianRich to the Smash Tournament and competes with his rival Sonic the Hedgehog. Meanwhile, Zega appears at the casino and gets help from Etile and Crimson to destroy Tigzon the TigerStar. The concept was created for the episodes by the series' creator, TechnoTIGZON. These episodes are considered non-canon to the Tigzon series. 'Petit's Toonventures' Tigzon (as well as Zega) was to be a part of the cast of a web series on YouTube about the Petit's Adventure series, titled Petit's Toonventures, which was being made by Petit's Adventure creator himself, Rich3001k, known on YouTube as SploderianRich. Tigzon was to be voiced by the creator himself, Mangamixer. However, Toonventures was later canceled, thus Tigzon never appears. The prototype of episode one, which can be found here, has a cameo of a Puffie with a sunglasses. 'Webcomics' A series of webcomics is currently in production. It is a reboot to the Sploder series which will retool the story of Tai Z. Takara and Tigzon. It is currently set to be released on around late 2020. 'Zega: A Tigzon Story' Zega: A Tigzon Story is an animated web series set to release for TechnoTIGZON's YouTube channel around January 2020. A spin-off series that follows Zega (also known as Shadow Tigzon) as the main protagonist. In this story, he was targeted by the Revolution Entity of Defense (R.E.D) and must work his own ways to find the truth and seeks help from his rivals, Tigzon, and his friends. The series was originally a Sploder game, called Tigzon Z, developed by Supersonic72/Linguine but was scrapped. Trivia *Tigzon was originally considered a spiritual successor to his old platformer game, Flash Adventure, which also features an orange wolf character, named Flash. *In Gamerdeath722's A Hoverboard Game, An orange wolf character, who is playable only on the first level, is an early design for Tigzon. *Many Tigzon characters were inspired by one of the graphics from Gamecommentaries' Sonic/the Apocalypse series. The design of the human characters was similar to the Sonic characters from Some Gamecommentaries' games. *The idea and the character "Tigzon" comes from Manga's made-up comic series called Dak, in which an orange fox named Terry was introduced. The idea also comes from old Sploder friend, Silver199's Leon series. *One character named Leaf "Luna" Mechani was changed to Anna "Ani" Polar due to similar name to a popular Youtuber named LeafyisHere (also known as Leafy) *The series is inspired by the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Other inspirations include Japanese anime and manga series, such as Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Shaman King, Jet Set Radio, and Gurren Lagann, and video game franchises such as Mega Man Legends, Musashi: Samurai Legend and Bloody Roar. Gallery File:Tigzon_COMIC_-_logo_design.png| Current logo of the series (2019-present) File:Tigzon_new_orange_logo_-_April_2017.png|Original logo of the series (2017-2019) File:Tigzon_-_Summer_2019_cover_art_(List).png|List of Characters of the Tigzon series External links *Tigzon on Sploder.com *Play Tigzon PART 1 on Sploder.com Category:Tigzon series Category:Games Category:Sploder Games